


Dirty Talk 2

by LilyGardens



Series: Bad Habits [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't register with Francis right away, but as she sat in the passenger seat of the black bmw, the gravity of the situation took hold. She was leaving the private, members only club, with Kit Harington. Francis didn't fancy herself to be a groupie or a fangirl. She'd watched the show, and had admired him for a while. And this by far would be the most reckless thing she'd ever done. But the other thing that dawned on her, while she sat, collecting her thoughts in the sleek sports car, was that she didn't give a shit. Girlfriend or not, she wanted to fuck him.  For all of his bold talk, she certainly hoped he had something to back it up. And he wanted to fuck her, that much was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk 2

It didn't register with Francis right away, but as she sat in the passenger seat of the black bmw, the gravity of the situation took hold. She was leaving the private, members only club, with Kit Harington. Francis didn't fancy herself to be a groupie or a fangirl. She'd watched the show, and had admired him for a while. And this by far would be the most reckless thing she'd ever done. But the other thing that dawned on her, while she sat, collecting her thoughts in the sleek sports car, was that she didn't give a shit. Girlfriend or not, she wanted to fuck him. For all of his bold talk, she certainly hoped he had something to back it up. And he wanted to fuck her, that much was clear.

Especially so when they'd gotten up to leave. He slipped her shoes back on, carefully placing each of her feet back down on the ground, and she'd laughed. “What's funny?” he asked. His confused expression making it all the more funny.

Francis had shook her head, “you sucking my toes, while at any moment someone could have walked out here and saw us.. would you have cared?” 

Another defiant smirk spreading across his face, “no.” But when they both stood to leave, he'd asked her to walk in front of him. “I like watching your ass, when you walk.. but also...” He'd placed his hands on her hips as she moved forward, sending a jolt of electricity all the way up her spine, and leaning in to whisper in her left ear, “my cock is so hard right now I'm tenting my trousers.” He'd let his fingers trail off her hips, the slightest touch sending a sensation right to her mound. She'd thought of the woman she'd seen earlier that evening, and what she'd said to her. About the two of them making each others acquaintance. If only she knew. 

“Have I lost you in there?” 

The deepness of his voice brought her back to reality, Francis turned to him, masking all of her emotions with the faintest of smiles. “Sorry, sort of zoned out, I guess.” 

He turned on the radio, Miles Davis was playing. “Hope it's me you're daydreaming about,” he teased. 

Francis gave him a sly look, “actually I was just wondering if it's very difficult for you to drive with your extra stick shift boring a hole through your slacks.”

Kit laughed, both hands on the steering wheel, looking straight ahead. “I can manage, but it's actually more difficult to drive when all I can think about is your ass, and what it would look like sticking straight up in the air, from behind.. and what your moans sound like when I'm sliding inside you.” 

She blushed, the heat radiating through her body at the mere thought, but she decided if he could have his fun, surely she could as well. “You shouldn't say such things while driving,” she replied. She turned, he glanced over at her, a question on his face. “Why not? I haven't offended you have I?” 

Lifting her hand up to her throat and tracing seductively from her neck, across her décolletage with an index finger. His eyes darted to her, the struggle of wanting to watch her and keep his eyes on the road was visibly distressing. She noted how his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. 

“No.. you haven't offended me,” she said, “it's just that the combination of the vibration of a moving car making my panties wet, and the sound of your voice telling me how much you'd like to see my ass in the air, and the thought of just what your cock would feel like inside of me, has made my nipples so hard I'm afraid they might poke through the fabric of my blouse.”  
Kit almost stopped the car and pulled over, right there on the side of the road. 

Almost. 

Hands gripping the steering wheel, still, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, wanting now more than ever to look at her and see exactly what she was doing. His adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. “You wouldn't want me to crash my brand new car, would you?” 

Francis laughed, still teasing him, running her index finger up and down her cleavage. “Why no, I do value my life. And do keep your eyes on the road.” 

“I almost pulled over, just now....” he said, swallowing hard. 

“Pulled over.. to do what?” 

He wanted to, so badly, just reach across to the passenger side and grab her, she was driving him crazy, even if she wasn't aware, and it was making it harder – in more ways than one – for him to keep his composure. “Pulled over and pulled your top off, and made good on my claim earlier... about what I would do... to your breasts, and how I want to tease your nipples.” 

If this kept on, Francis was sure one of them would break, and they'd either end up in a ditch, or fucking in the car. She hadn't been lying about her panties, or her breasts, but she took delight in knowing that right now he'd probably give anything to find out. If he didn't have to concentrate on driving. 

They reached a traffic light right before he needed to make a left turn. The hotel being down the street. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they came to a stop, and finally turned to her, taking her in. Neither of them said anything, but the look he gave her... biting his lip, sucking in his breath and sighing. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to completely ravage her and never stop, but he restrained himself, he waited. If he wasn't getting any relief from how undeniably horny he was right at this moment, then neither was she. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

He'd been staring at her breasts, the softness of her skin, her legs, when her voice caused him to raise his eyes. “Of course.” 

“This.. what we're doing, getting ready to do.. have you ever done this before, with anyone? Be honest.” 

Kit shook his head, understanding her meaning completely. “No, I've never-” his voice broke off into nervous laughter, just as the light turned green. 

“I'm usually a good boy. I don't- I don't do this...” he trailed off, turning into the parking garage. He realized there was probably a lot he wanted to tell her, about why he had chosen this night to be unfaithful. Why her. But it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, right before he did, what he was undoubtedly about to do, with her. 

Kit got out of the car, and then came around to her door to open it, helping her out. He pulled her hand, guiding her in the direction of the elevators that went to the main lobby. Caressing her fingers as the bell dinged that they'd arrived on their floor. Then across the lobby, letting go of her hand only for a moment while he retrieved his key card to go up to his suite. They crossed the plush carpeting of the lobby into the main elevators. The doors closed. 

Restraint. That was the perfect word for him, right now. Francis looked over at him, studying his face, his fingers wrapped around her pinky and ring fingers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. He hadn't even tried to kiss her. Not yet. 

Not until he'd swiped his key card, hearing the click of the lock, turning the knob pushing the door open. Letting her inside, and then following, slamming the door shut behind him. It was then that he let go of any restraint he'd had previously, reaching for her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her to him, kissing her viciously. 

He groaned into her mouth, one hand gripping her neck, the other reaching around to grab a handful of her ass, pushing her into the wall. When he finally pulled away both of them were out of breath. He looked into her eyes, a sly grin forming at the corner of his mouth. “I meant what I said,” he breathed, his voice even deeper than it had been before. She didn't have to ask what he was referring to, his hands sliding up her abdomen and over her ribcage before resting on her breasts and squeezing gently, gave answer to that question. Kit didn't wait for any reply, pulling the low v of her top down, along with the cups of her bra in one slow movement. Her body tensed, watching as he knelt to kiss her exposed breasts and nipples until they were peaking against his lips and a low moan was building in her throat. He rubbed the tips of her nipples with his lips, before flicking his tongue against both of them, working back and forth until Francis felt her knees buckle. 

Licking and sucking gently, she looked down, to find him watching her. “So I was right,” he said, in between kisses. She panted, “about what?” 

He continued on, teasing with his tongue, only pausing momentarily to answer her question. “That they are sensitive?” 

“Oh god yes,” she moaned, her heart was racing. He hadn't been lying, and he carried on with careful attention to both of her peaks until Francis was squirming. His head came back up, slowly, burying his face in the hollow of her neck, licking and sucking the delicate skin. His hands came back up along with his mouth, pinching her nipples and making her gasp. He picked his head up to watch her face, contorted in pleasure. He turned them ever so gently, and Francis moaned, grabbing his wrists. “Stop!” 

He grinned and answered her by not stopping, and sliding his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her until his body couldn't take anymore of the torment he'd inflicted on both her and himself. Her top came off first, then her bra, then his shirt. They stood there, bodies close, him marveling at her breasts, leaning in and whispering into her ear. “Take off my pants, please.” He had already reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. He watched her slide out of it, and slip out of her shoes. Standing there wearing nothing but her black silk panties, he reached between her legs, finding them damp, and rubbed the outline of her pussy lips through the fabric as she unzipped, and began to pull off, his trousers. 

She looked down between them as she pulled his shorts down, taking him into her hand and stroking. It was then he closed his eyes, moaning, leaning in to nibble at her earlobe. “Do you still want to sit on my face?” 

She murmured something in response that he couldn't make out. Kit slipped his hand inside her panties and teased her bud with his middle finger, Francis parting her legs to accommodate him. “Just imagine,” he said, as he rubbed little circles around her nub, “the way my tongue licked your nipples, that same tongue, working against your clit and making you cum in my mouth.” 

He heard Francis moan and backed up, pulling his hand away. “Show it to me,” he said, stepping out of his shorts and trousers, and dropping to the floor on his knees. He watched her, watching him, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. There was a patch of hair on her mound, the rest was waxed off. She stepped out of them and started moving towards the bed, backwards, him following on his hands and knees. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Francis spread her legs. Kit came right up to her, kissing her inner thighs, and watching as she spread her pussy lips open for him. He groaned, running his tongue up the crease of her inner thigh, and seeing how glistening wet she was. He slid his tongue inside her, first, tasting the wetness coming from her arousal, then he came up slowly, pulling her hand away, kissing her pussy lips, spreading her open with his own hands, giving her clit a kiss, and then flicking his tongue back and forth against the swollen bud. Francis was glad for the support of the bed in that moment, because her legs shook, and the rest of her body followed. She cried out, trying to push his head away but he stopped her and stood up. “Come here,” he laid on top of the bed pulling her to him, pulling her up until she was straddling his face, and sealing his mouth over her while she rode his tongue. 

Francis threw her head back, all but howling, her hips grinding over his mouth until he felt her body shaking again and she pulled herself off of him, panting. Rolling over onto her back, she beckoned to him. “Your turn.” He looked at her, puzzled at first, pulling himself up to his knees, not realizing what she meant to do until she repositioned herself, head between his legs, hand over his cock, taking his balls into her mouth while she stroked him. 

Kit moaned and looked down to find she'd slipped a finger inside herself and was masturbating while she licked her way up his shaft, tilting her head on an angle and taking the head of his cock into her mouth. “Francis,” he breathed, “I... can't... I won't last if you-” 

She continued, working a hand over the base of his shaft and teasing the head of his cock with her lips and tongue. He reached for her nipples again, kneading her breasts and playing with her hard peaks until he heard a sound coming from her. Her fingers inside her working faster, he realized they were both cumming. “Fuuucck, oh fuck!” he shouted, cum spurting all over her tongue and down her chin. He grabbed her hand, pulling her fingers from her, wet and glistening from her orgasm and sucked them clean. 

Francis sat up, licking her other hand and wiping off her chin. She made a startled noise when he pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself on his lips, intermingled with the taste of his cum. “That wasn't fair,” he mumbled, arm hooked around her waist. 

“What's not fair?” 

“I wasn't ready to cum, yet,” he protested. 

“It's not like you were going to last as hard as you were before we even got here.” Francis laughed and he gave her ass a playful slap. “I might have if you weren't so good at... that.” He kissed her again, and could already feel himself growing hard for a second time. “But there's something else I've not done...”  
Placing a hand over the growing erection she felt, and rubbing gently, she looked into his eyes, arching an eyebrow. “What might that be?” 

He grabbed her hips, turning her around on the bed and bringing his lips close to her ear, grinding his cock against her, “bending you over and seeing your ass in the air while I fuck you.” 

To Be Continued..


End file.
